Broken Tales
by Ibrokeit
Summary: Rangi is just ten years old but is already tired with life. The Bullies and his distant father aren't making him feel any better. He craves adventure and acceptance but his state in life isn't making him want to try any further. Virtual villagers with my little twists.


Rangi inhaled a deep breath of damp, moldy smelling air. He looked around the classroom to see all his peers focusing fiercely on what the professor had to say about fishing techniques or whatnot. He exhaled and sort of relaxed on the gritty schoolhouse floor, not really thinking if professor Iniko would care or not. He was tired of the same old same old.

"Rangi!" Professor Iniko shouted, putting down the fish he was using for the lesson on his desk. Rangi shot up and readjusted himself as the teacher walked over. Now, professor Iniko was a frail looking man in his mid to late fifties, but he intimidated Rangi like no other teacher before him.

"It looks like my lesson was putting you to sleep. Are fishy lessons not your thing?" He said laughing at his own horrible joke.

"No sir!" Rangi exclaimed, now slightly terrified and regretting his choice. "My back was aching a bit so I was trying to get a bit more comfortable." Rangi's cheeks were burning red with embarrassment. Surly at the moment he must've resembled a tomato.

"Shut up and sit straight!" The teacher's yell shocked the whole class, directing even more unwanted attention to Rangi's face. He was almost in tears, which is of course what professor Iniko wanted.

"No wonder your father sent you to the first village!"

Rangi was shocked. That statement didn't even exit Iniko's mouth. He turned around to see Kiri, a freckled ginger girl who was the tallest one in the class, smiling as she said the horrible remark.

The whole class busted out laughing, causing the tears in Rangi's eyes to finally fall on his red cheeks. Iniko actually looked sorry for him.

"Alright class! Settle down! The bullying of your fellow peers will not be tolerated. Kiri, this is your first warning." Iniko said pointing one of his bony fingers at her. "Class is dismissed."

Rangi was about ready to crawl in a hole and die. He was the first to dash out of the old schoolhouse, franticly trying to escape the mockery of his classmates. Why was his life breaking apart so fast? He was only ten years old. First his mother and now this? Did his father really have to send him here? Rangi trotted till he could no longer see the school. Why did that girl have to be so randomly cruel? He never spoke a word to her except that time she asked if she could borrow his book which he agreed to.

The hut Rangi was to be staying in appeared in the distance. He was staying with his aunt Qwara and her family while doing his time in the first village. She was a fairly nice woman, but she could be heated in a moment's notice. She had long, curly chestnut brown hair with big brown eyes. She was actually a widow as far as anyone knew. One day her husband read a book that seemed to tell him were to find something, he disappeared and was never heard from again. Qwara was left with 5 kids to care for ranging from ages 14 to 6 months.

This made Rangi feel like a burden to everyone. His aunt loved him very much, but how was she going to watch them all?

Rangi entered the small hut were he found his oldest cousin, Yepa, cooking a nice meal for the family. Rangi thanked the Gods that his younger cousins didn't go to school today to see his melt down. "Hey little bro!" Yepa called after him. "How was school today?"

"I-it was okay I guess." Rangi lied.

"I heard Iniko was supposed to teach a fishing technique today. Who'd it go?" Kamea, his eleven year old cousin asked with Kobbi, the youngest on her hip.

"The way you'd expect it to go. I didn't really learn anything new I guess." Rangi lied again.

"That doesn't sound like a typical Iniko lesson!" Yepa said chuckling.

"Yah…" Kamea said confused. "Iniko always has something new to say, even on things you thought you knew all about."

Rangi started to get aggravated at his cousins. They seemed so carefree and such. Even if they didn't know what really happened, there laughs were annoying.

Rangi immediately excused himself and went outside. Fresh air. That's what he needed.

He set out to find a secluded spot by the ocean. No ocean on Isola could beat the ocean of the third village. _His home._ It was peaceful by himself there. He skipped stones and watch the fish swim. The fish had a vast ocean to explore and be free. Rangi could only wish for an opportunity for exploration. He sat on the sand and ran a hand through his slick raven colored hair. Rangi was never a loner, he used to be quite the blabber mouth actually. But things felt so… different-

Sand hit the Rangi's back. He turned around to see a group of boys from school laughing at him.

"Look at him! All by himself! No one wants to talk to you loser get out of first village!" A brown haired boy said attempting to pick Rangi up.

"Ha! Look at him squirm!" a blonde boy said helping his friend attempt to get a hold of Rangi, who was now yelling and crying.

"Shut him up one of you!" Brown haired one signaled to his other two friends.

A black haired boy ran over right away and put a hand over Rangi's mouth, but the other one seemed hesitant.

"Come on Lanu! Help us lift him."

The bald child, well _Lanu_ looked at Rangi's eyes. He saw tears. It looked as if Rangi's eyes were asking him to help him.

"Come on dummy!" The brown one called again to Lanu with anger in his voice. That seemed to snap Lanu out of it, because he rushed over and aided his disgusting friends in throwing Rangi as far and hard as they could into the ocean.


End file.
